Forced into Pleasure
by LIFE can be CRAZY
Summary: Itachi's been having some interesting thoughts about his brother lately and finally forms a plan to make him satisfy his desires.  Teaching his little brother how to do those types of things is just part of being a brother, right?  COMPLETELY RANDOM STORY


A/N: So, I'm not really sure why I'm writing this. But hopefully it won't turn out to bad. Lets find out:

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic though, so HA!!!!!

**Forced into Pleasure**

**Oneshot**

**Once again woken up by another of his erotic dreams, Itachi was sitting in bed in a cold sweat with a hard on. He just couldn't get these dreams out of his head. His brother. The dreams were always about his brother naked and begging for Itachi to take him. Itachi was getting even harder just thinking about it. **

**When Itachi and his partner, Kisame, went to go kidnap Naruto, he hadn't expected to see his brother as well. **_**He's developed well.**_** Itachi thought. He'd obviously been training, even if he was wearing those baggy clothes, you could still see the defined muscle over his legs. **

**He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't quite sure what it was about his brother that made his body react this way, but he was sure that giving his brother another reason to hate him, would probably solve all of these dreams. So, Itachi decided he'd just have to trick Sasuke into doing just what his dream brother did. And he knew just how to get him out in the open.**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke hadn't been given all the details of this mission, he'd just received a hawk message from Tsunade saying that he was to report to the check point just outside of Fire Country boundaries for a mission. It had only been a week ago that Tsunade had woken Sasuke up from his Mangekyo induced coma. How much time had he spent training after that? Sasuke hadn't paid attention, all he knew was that his hatred for his brother was growing, training had seemed the only way to let it out. **

**Now, Sasuke had arrived at the checkpoint. It was an old area, probably last used when his brother was captain of the ANBU. **_**Why would Tsunade ask me to come here? **_**Sasuke looked around. All that there was was a hut, maybe big enough to accommodate two people comfortably, the rest of the area was a dense forest other than the small area surrounding the shack. **_**Well, I might as well use the hut. Looks like I may be waiting here for a while. **_

**-**

**-**

**Itachi's eyes followed his younger brother as he entered the little shack. So far his plan had worked just as he thought it would. Itachi had been the one to send the hawk to Sasuke, it was almost too simple. But now for the fun part. **

**The elder Uchiha jumped down from the branches of the tree he had been perched in. Using his ninja stealth to get as close to the front door as possible before pushing it open. Inside he saw his brother, already with his head laid on his backpack at an attempt to sleep.**

**Upon hearing his hated brother enter the small domain, Sasuke's eyes had sprung open. He couldn't believe it, there was no way that Sasuke could take him on, Itachi had proven that mere weeks ago. "Hello dear brother, you don't seem so pleased to see me." Itachi began.**

"**Why are you here?" Sasuke just wanted to get away.**

"**Well, I'm not going to fully explain myself, but I will say that I've been thinking of you a lot younger brother. And, it seems you have worked your way into my head so much. That the only way to work you out is by giving you a lesson on how to truly hate me." Before Sasuke could even fully comprehend what his brother had just said, the elder Uchiha had smashed his mouth down on to his. **

**Sasuke didn't want to enjoy what was happening to him, he honestly didn't, but it felt so…good. In an attempt to stop the moan that wanted to escape his mouth, Sasuke dug his nails into the soft dirt ground. Against his own will, Sasuke whimpered when Itachi withdrew from the forced kiss. "What are you do…" Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi, "Remove your clothes." he ordered.**

**Looking into his big brothers eyes, the younger raven haired boy new that if he didn't comply, the punishment would be far worse than whatever Itachi already had planned **(A/N: Living your worst nightmare for days on end courtesy of the Sharingan anyone?)**. Sasuke began by lifting his own shirt over his head. He could practically feel his brother's gaze upon his chest. When his hands hesitated to undo the button and zipper on his pants, Sasuke heard his brothers stern words, "Dear little brother, do not be afraid, I'll take good care of you." For the first time in a long time, Sasuke saw a look of satisfaction of his brother's face as he finished undoing his pants. Once they dropped to the floor, Sasuke reached for the band of his boxers. **

**Stepping out into the cold air, Sasuke couldn't help but feel his member react. Itachi, already having stripped himself, stepped forward, pushing Sasuke down to the ground. "Why brother, you really have been training hard to kill me haven't you. And your body looks perfect thanks to it." Pulling Sasuke up a little so that they were face to face, Itachi ordered Sasuke, "Feel me, I want your hands on me." **

**Sasuke didn't want to be killed, not until he was strong enough to kill his own brother, so he did as he was told. Running his hands up Itachi's abs, but Itachi was obviously not pleased, "I meant feel my cock damn it." Itachi was becoming irritable, but knowing that his younger brother probably had no real idea of what to do , Itachi was willing to teach him. **

"**Brother, I really don't know what to do." Sasuke explained.**

"**What? Haven't you have been hard before? Gotten that feeling of desire within you and become aroused. Well, one day you will, and I'll teach you what to do to yourself when that happens. Grab my cock, with both hands. Twist gently, feel it." Itachi really didn't have much experience in what to do either. His teen years had been filled with training, and he only knew what to do thanks to the other Akatsuki members random tales of dominating women and forcing them to give them blow jobs. He'd had to use that information a lot recently to relieve himself when he had those dreams. But seeing Sasuke so naively touch his member, was by far one of the most erotic things Itachi had ever seen or thought of.**

**When he was so close to cuming that the pre cum was freely flowing out of his tip, Itachi stopped Sasuke from doing anymore. "Now brother, its time you learned how to feel aroused. Prepare yourself." When all Sasuke did was blankly stare back at his brother Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and made him lick it. He then guided the hand down to his hole and rubbed his fingers against it. "Put them in, and move them around as you feel to." And that's exactly what Sasuke did, adding another finger every so often, now he could feel his member hardening, he knew what his brother meant, this was pure pleasure.**

**Itachi moved closer to his little brother once again. ****Quickly removing his fingers and inserting his large and throbbing cock into the hole instead. Hearing the thirteen year old boy call out his name only made him thrust harder. He was become empowered to just go faster, if it was for no other reason than to hear his name be called out. Sasuke's breathing had become ragged, in between the moans and screams, he was supposed to hate his brother, but while it had hurt in the beginning, the pleasure he was giving him now was something he could not hate him for. "I don't know whats normal, but you feel big."**

"**I am bigger than most men Sasuke." Itachi explained while continually thrusting, it was becoming hard for him to focus anymore, "But you have the same genes, so you'll be big as well. And some day, years after this, I'll come back. And you'll be the one doing this to me." Itachi had just said exactly what was on his mind. Because he knew that Sasuke would have a big penis as well. It was only natural, the brothers were exactly alike, so why not down there to?**

**Sasuke didn't really know what was happening anymore, and he didn't really care. He felt the coil that had been in his stomach release and a liquid covered his stomach. He also felt Itachi unload the same liquid into him only a few thrusts later. **

**Once both had gained control of their breathing once again, they stood back up, but Itachi was the first to finish getting dressed. "I don't expect you to say anything about this to anyone, I don't think you'd want to. Just realize that tonight should have only fueled your hatred for me brother. Continue to live in that hatred, until the day one of us dies." And as quickly as those words had left his both, Itachi had left the hut, leaving behind a still shaky thirteen year old, who's virginity had just been taken, by his own brother.**

A/N: Once again I say, I have no idea where this story came from. Probably somewhere in the deep dark corners of my mind. Either way, I've written it now. Its my first guy on guy and although it is twisted with them being brothers and all, I think I did okay. You don't need to review if you don't want to, but it would be nice since I'm trying to get better at lemons. Anyway, thank you to all readers.


End file.
